Spring Cleaning
by au.stories
Summary: One Shot. "Discover the impossible…got it…as if I didn't know I was screwing up." Alternate version of the scene with Jenna and Elena in 1x02 with Jenna and Damon. AU: Damon/Jenna/Jeremy as family.


**AN: Alternate version of the scene with Jenna and Elena in 1x02 with Jenna and Damon. AU: Damon/Jenna/Jeremy as family.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was late when Damon let himself into the Sommer's house. He waited a moment by the door to see if someone would respond to his entrance. When no one did, he followed the noise coming from upstairs. Halfway up he could hear Jenna's voice coming from Jeremy's room. From the way she was talking it seemed that Jeremy was receiving one of her lectures again. Damon smiled involuntarily, because he remembered the times when he would receive them.<p>

To his surprise he found only one person in Jeremy's room, though. Damon leaned against the doorframe and watched Jenna rummage through Jeremy's drawers, pulling out various articles of clothing and throwing them over her shoulder. Judging by the room's appearance, Jenna had been busy. Most of the floor was covered in clothes, shoes and other items.

"Aha!" Jenna smiled triumphantly when she retrieved along with Jeremy's sweater a small bag from the drawer, "Discover the impossible…got it…as if I didn't know I was screwing up."

"I don't think that's how spring cleaning works" Jenna spun around and clutched the sweater and the small bag to her chest. She'd been so lost in her angry conversation with herself that she hadn't even heard him come up the stairs. Damon raised an eyebrow as Jenna frowned and took a look around, only now realizing how messy the room looked.

"So, what brought this on?" Damon asked cautiously. Jenna threw the sweater along with the bag to the floor and put her hands on her hips, "Did you know that our son missed six classes in the last three days? I didn't. Thank God for Mr. Tanner, who was kind enough to bring this to my attention and somehow made me feel like the worst mother in the world. He informed me of my son's drug problem and, to top it all off, implied that I suck at parenting and that I should consider getting myself outside help."

Damon frowned, "Tanner? You mean that history teacher? Stefan told me about him." He couldn't deny that he was angry with this Mr. Tanner. Who was he to talk to Jenna like that? Jenna would never give anyone the satisfaction of letting them see her be affected by their words. But Damon knew better. This also explained why Jenna was searching through Jeremy's room like a drug sniffing police dog. He couldn't wait for the next parent-teacher meeting. "Don't listen to that idiot teacher."

Jenna sighed and walked over to Jeremy's bed. "But he's right. _It's impossible_." Her voice sounded dejected. She slumped down on the bed and lowered her head. Damon walked over to her and sat down. He bumped his shoulders to hers, "What happened with Jeremy exactly?" Jenna shrugged, "That's just it. I don't know what happened. He's out of control. He drinks, smokes and who knows what else that I don't even know about. I try to be understanding and he ignores me. I yell at him and he ignores me. I ground him…well, you get the picture. Please tell me this is just a phase." Jenna's voice cracked a little towards the end and Damon noticed her eyes watering up a little. This was really getting to her.

He brought his arm up around her and squeezed her against his side. Jenna's arms circled Damon's waist and she buried her face into his shoulder. She didn't know what to do with Jeremy anymore. Up until now she never had to deal with a problem like this. She expected a similar reaction after she separated from Damon or after moving away from Mystic Falls. It seemed a little late now, seeing as they moved back and Damon was around again.

Damon put a finger under Jenna's chin and made her look up at him. "It's probably just his rebellious phase. Every boy goes through that." He remembered his escapades as a teenager and how much distress he caused his father with his behavior. Of course this was what he was going for. But he doubted that Jeremy tried to anger his mother intentionally. "Give him one more chance. I have a feeling things are going to get better. You gave me endless chances, even when I didn't deserve it. _Especially_ when I didn't deserve it." Damon kissed Jenna on the forehead. "It'll work out." Jenna nodded and gave him a sad smile.

* * *

><p>Jeremy strolled up to the house and tried to be as quiet as he could be as he opened the front door to let himself in. He should have been home three hours ago and the last thing he needed now was another lecture from his mother. <em>Jeremy do this, Jeremy don't that<em>. He couldn't hear it anymore.

"Hello there!" Jeremy's head shot up into the direction of his father's voice. Damon stood on the stairs and folded his arms over his chest. One look at his father's face and Jeremy knew he was in trouble. He knew how to outmaneuver his mother, but his father was another story. They were too much alike. "We need to talk. " Damon tried to sound stern and used the height difference between them to appear more intimidating. He knew he should have done this a lot sooner. _Well, better late than never_, Damon thought.

"What do want to talk about?" Feigning ignorance, Jeremy let the door fall shut behind him. No point in being quiet now. Damon stepped down the rest of the stairs slowly. He put an arm around Jeremy's shoulder and started guiding his son towards the kitchen. Maybe he was holding on a little too tightly, but he would make sure that Jeremy wouldn't find a way out of this one. "About all the events that lead up to the raid that is taking place in your room right now."


End file.
